Carlos' Android
Carlos' Android is an HK400 android in Detroit: Become Human owned by Carlos Ortiz. Biography Pre-game The HK400 was bought secondhand by Carlos Ortiz in 2036.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Carlos never named the android as he did not see him as a person.Creating The Interrogation Scene The android was abused by Carlos Ortiz, beating him with a bat and sometimes burning him with cigarettes. He eventually gained human emotions and got tired of the abuse."The Interrogation" In October 2038, Carlos Ortiz got high on drugs which caused him to become violent and beat the android with a bat. Out of fear, the android decided to defend himself with a kitchen knife. He was then overcome with rage from the abuse he had suffered and stabbed Carlos 28 times."Partners" He then carved a statuette as an offering to rA9 and, not knowing what to do due to the lack of orders being given to him, hid in the attic for over two weeks. Partners / The Interrogation If Connor finds the android, he pleads with him to let him go. Regardless, Connor tells Hank Anderson that he has found the android. Later, Hank fails to get a confession out of him, but he is uncooperative in confessing to the crime. Gavin believes that beating the android will get him to talk. Connor tells Gavin that it would only damage the android and he would still not talk. Connor offers to interrogate the deviant android. During the interrogation, Connor can attempt to convince him to talk, pressure him into confessing, or probe his memory; alternatively, Connor can also give up and end the interrogation without getting the confession. * If the level of stress remains in the optimal zone—through a balance of threats and comforting—during questioning, the android will confess and answer all of the player's questions, except the specifics of rA9. * Probing the android's memory will show the interrogator a point of view of the interrogated android's memory, so a confession is not needed, but reliving the traumatic memory instantly sends the androids stress to 100%. Pressuring the android into confessing will also do this. When this happens, the android will repeatedly hit his head on the interrogation table as Connor is about to leave. The cops will come in and try to stop him. ** If Connor interferes, the android will steal Chris Miller’s gun, shoot Connor, then shoot himself. ** If the player does not intervene, the android will smash his own head into the table until he dies. If he does not smash his head into the table, the cops will come in after the interrogation to take him to his cell. The android's stress level will keep spiking as Miller continues to try and get him to stand from the chair. * If the player does not interfere, he will commit suicide by grabbing Miller's gun and shooting himself with it. ** The android can also shoot the player if he does not trust him enough, if the interrogation failed, or if Connor chose to pressure him. * If the player intervenes until the end and manages to get officer Miller and Detective Reed to back down from using force, Connor will be able to convince him to walk out of the interrogation room quietly, telling Connor when he passes him that "The truth is inside," referring to the map to Jericho inside the statue."Last Chance, Connor" Waiting for Hank... * If he survives, he can be found in his cell the next day. The player will be given the option to ask him questions, but the HK400 will not answer. Distraught by the knowledge of his impending deactivation and disassembly, he will kill himself by repeatedly smashing his head against the cell window."Waiting for Hank..." Last Chance, Connor This HK400's body and statuette may appear in the DPD Central Station's evidence room when Connor is reviewing the deviant cases' evidence to find Jericho. *This HK400's body may later appear in the evidence room if a friendly approach was used on him during the initial interrogation, along with other androids Connor encountered. *If the HK400 did not kill himself during the interrogation, there will be recorded footage of the HK400 say "The truth is inside" as he is taken away, which means that there is something in the statuette. If Connor breaks open the statuette, he will find a small subway map of Ferndale. * If he died in any of the above scenarios, it will not be possible to reactivate him but his functional biocomponents will still be available for parts and can be used to reactivate the others. Chapters *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *Last Chance, Connor Gallery Carlos Android Extras.png|Extras Gallery "Carlos' Android". Carlos' Android in Last Chance, Connor.jpg Carlos Android in Waiting for Hank.jpg Notes *Carlos’ android is portrayed by Cornelius Smith Jr. References de:Carlos' Android ru:Андроид Карлоса Ортиса Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deviants